


The one where Bucky wears a dress

by WolfStar2018



Series: Tiny little one shots [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Experimenting, I got pissed about something and this happened, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Period-Typical Language, Protective Steve Rogers, experimenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25980439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfStar2018/pseuds/WolfStar2018
Summary: Steve walks into the bedroom and catches Bucky in the act. Fluff ensues.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Tiny little one shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548157
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	The one where Bucky wears a dress

Steve walks back into the apartment, home early from consulting with SHIELD. He calls Bucky's name but doesn't hear Bucky reply, so he heads to the bedroom. When he opens the door he stops. Frozen.

Bucky is standing in the middle of the room, also frozen, staring at Steve. He looks like he is in the middle of trying to take off the dress he is wearing, looking like he wants to cry.

Steve frowns and steps closer, but Bucky backs away. “Don't. Just- just get it over with.” He closes his eyes and Steve sees the tears fall and his heart breaks. “Just say it. I already know, I'm disgusting.”

Steve can't stand the pain on Bucky's face, the pain in his own heart when Bucky says those words. “Bucky, baby, what do you mean? I think you're gorgeous. Always have. Always will.”

Bucky looks up at Steve with wide eyes. Steve walks closer, slowly, reaches out and gently strokes Bucky's cheek. “Sweetheart, why would you ever think I would say those things?”

Bucky doesn't move, almost looks like he isn't breathing, shakes his head a bit.

Steve leans in and kisses Bucky's forehead gently, says softly, “It looks like you need help zipping this up. Turn around for me, honey.” Steve gently turns Bucky around and slips the straps of the sundress back on Bucky's shoulder and zips it up for him. Then he carefully pulls Bucky close and whispers, “You're beautiful. My sweet love. You do realize, don't you, that I'm a fairy?” Steve grins a bit when that gets an amused snort from Bucky. “Just because we grew up in a time where society didn't understand people that were a bit different, doesn't mean I won't accept who you are. I love you. No matter what.”

Bucky turns around and wraps his arms around Steve's waist, burying his face in Steve's neck. He cries softly for a few minutes, while Steve just holds him. After a few minutes, he picks his head up and whispers, “Do you really like it?”

Steve kisses Bucky's forehead, “Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> I read a fic where Steve was VERY unaccepting of Bucky experimenting. It pissed me off so I wrote this.


End file.
